Solo el verdadero amor vive por siempre
by AnalusiaCullen2
Summary: Isabella una chica utilizada y que decea una vida normal con gente que la ame de verdad. El amor la golpea fuerte y claro en el camino a la felicidad hay problemas. Historia Jasper&Bella TODOS HUMANOS.-..-
1. Chapter 1

.

**Solo el verdadero amor vive por siempre.**

Infelicidad, eso puede describir mi vida mi padre no me presta la mayor atencion , mi madre murio hace años , no tengo amigos, no salgo nunca, me ocupo de las cosas de la casa, no tengo vida propia, y para peor no estudio ni nada algo más me podria pasar.

Soy Isabella Swan tengo 17 años recien cumplidos naci un dia 13 de septiembre en una noche en penumbra sin luz , sin amor, sin dicho , sin esperanza, sin mi madre. Mi madre fallecio cuando dio a luz apenas la vi recuerdo su rostro , era el mas angelical que habia habido en el mundo . Mi padre apenas me presta atencion , solo me pide la cena , comida, lavar la ropa, ordenar , limpiar, fregar y otras labores cotidianas.

No hago amistades soy algo asi como la rapuncel atrapada en su castillo o torre , bueno ella tubo más suerte yo estoy en algo que nisiquiera se puede llamar casa. Tengo un tio Charlie Swan apenas viene vino el dia de mi cumpleaños y luego el cumpleaños de mamá . Mi padre se llama Mario Swan y Charlie es su hermano mayor , mi padre lo odia pero le encanta que me regale dinero para navidad o festividades porque se los queda el.

Vivo una vida apenas no tengo felicidad alguna ni siquiera el dia de mi cumpleaños fue hermoso como siempre las peleas de mi tio y mi padre presentes . Tengo un primo Emmet es muy simpatico y agradable me hace reir a cantaros , el a parte de mi tio son los más pasables de la familia . Mi tia Elena Swan hermana de ambos es un demonio en vida , siempre me golpea y sus hijas hacen lo mismo Grabiela y Anastacia me hacen la vida imposible esta casada con el empresario más famoso de Nueva Zelanda , Rodrigo Worrintong.

-Isabella!- grito mi padre desde el otro lado de la habitacion osea desde la cocina. Esto significa que me pedira algo

-Si padre- le conteste entrando a el cuarto de cocina

-Lava los trastos, hazme de cenar , lava mi ropa de trabajo, pone unas cervezas en el frigorifico , haz mi habitacion y ordena mi oficina ¡Ya!- dijo con tono autoritario como siempre

-Enseguida- conteste rapido y claro para que no se enojara o si no me golpearia denuevo y no quiero que me pege ya bastante tengo con mi tia y mis primas .

Sali de la habitación rapidamente hacia la habitacion de mi padre , escuche la puerta de la casa cerrarse con fuerza y segui con mi labor, primero hize su cama , organize el baño de el cuarto, planche su ropa de trabajo, barri el suelo y saque las latas de cerveza de la habitacion.

Me dirigi a la oficina de mi padre, estaba hecha un desastre con sus papeles y sus latas de cerveza , lo levante todo y recicle las latas para un planeta mejor, limpie su escritorio, sacudi su estanteria de libros que tenia mamá y limpie el televisor que habia en el cuartito.

Fui hacia la cocina y lave todos los trastes , fui hacia el refigerador y saque tomate, pavo, cebolla, ajo, salsa de tomate y unas cervezas para colocar en el frio. Hice unos ravioles con salsa boloñeza italiana que me enseño a cocinar Sue la esposa de mi tio Charlie , un pavo a la plancha sin grasas y una carne cocida como adicional para papá.

Terminadas ya mis labores me fui a mi habitacion y saque mi libro que llevaba leyendo hacia tiempo "Orgullo y Prejuicio" me dispuce a terminarlo ya que no tenia nada mas que hacer. Escuche el telefono y baje lo mas rapido , conteste.

-Diga?- dije a travez del telefono

-Isabella, llegare en 20 minutos tiene la mesa puesta para mi y para ti- dijo mi padre con voz firme y fuerte

-Bueno ahora lo hago- conteste segura

-Nos vemos- termino la llamada y respire hondo ya que siempre me ponia nerviosa al hablar con mi padre siempre es haci.

Fui hacia la mesa y la coloque tiempo despues llego mi padre , cenamos en silencio como siempre y sin más se levanto

-Ordena esto y lava los trastos voy a salir- dijo autoritario y llendoce arriba a su cuarto supongo yo me dipuce a levantar la mesa y colocar el florero en el centro , fui a la cocina a lavar la bajilla y a secarla me fui a mi habitacion , me meti al baño , me bañe con un poco de relajacion ya que mi padre no estaba , me peine mi pelo largo y castaño, me labe mis dientes y me puse mi pijama.

Me acoste en mi cama vieja y rota pero caliente , era invierno y hacia frio, me arrope entera y me quede dormida tiempo despues...


	2. Doloroso

Me desperte alterada denuevo con esos sueños que me hacian daño, el dia en que mi madre murio si tan solo yo no hubiera nacido talvez ella hubiera estada aquí .

-Isabella!- grito mi padre desde afuera de mi puerta me levante muy rapido y me vesti normalmente mi padre me esperaba fuera de la puerta con la misma cara de toro enojado

-Si padre- le dije mirandolo no a los ojos porque me da miedo ciertamente tengo que admitir que le tengo miedo y mucho.

-Mi amigo James esta abajo , atiendelo en lo que pida, vuelvo en 3 horas espero no recibir quejas de parte de el- dijo muy serio y saliendo muy rapido me quede pretificada que significaba mi padre nunca actuaba así , ni siquiera me dejaba quedarme a solas con Emmet que segun el tenia las hormonas revolucionadas. Baje rapidamente y me encontre con un hombre

Alto, cabiz alto, guapo a cierta escala, cabellos rubio y resplandecientes, musculos de hombre grande y una mirada envenenada que al verme a mi se puso picarona

-Hola guapa- dijo acercandose mucho a mi me movi de inmediato y mire a mi padre

-Lo siento- susurro mi padre saliendo por la puerta no entendia ni la mitad hasta que James puso una mano en mi boca y comenzo a besar mi cuello como acto le mordi la mano pero me golpeo con esta

-Sueltame!- le grite escupiendole en su cara me miro amenazadoramente y me golpeo nuevamente yo cai al piso y me comenzo a besar mi cuello , chupando, mordiendo brutalmente este mismo

-Ahora pagaras la deuda de tu padre- susurro el maldito besando mi boca lo rechaze de inmediato y mordi su labio muy fuerte para que sangrara pero agarro mi blusa y la hizo pure miro mis pechos tentadoramente y desabrocho estos con fuerza brutal , luego mordio mis pechos muy fuerte haciendome chiyar de dolor .

Llevo una mano a mis pantalones y los bajo muy rapido , sabia lo que venia esto era solo el comienzo me violaria por una estupida deuda de mi padre que deve de ser del juego, metio una mano en mi bragita y me envistio con un dedo senti mucho dolor

-Ahh!- grite de dolor al sentir su dedo moviendose en mi interior metio su otro dedo y me senti morir de dolor y agonia me beso con desenfreno y senti repulcion se bajo sus pantalones , se puso arriba de mi y me envistio de una

-Ah!- grite cuando rompio mi barrera de virginidad , denuevo quise morir en ese instante me senti muerta en vida ,sucia , engañada, estupida una total y tonta estupida.

-Tan caliente- dijo golpeandome con su mano en el rostro

Dolio cada momento , en el que entro , salio, entro y volvio a salir haci por 2 horas enteras que se hicieron eternas para mi . Me dejo botada sin ropa y sin refugio salio de la casa .

Estube ahi por horas esperando que alguien llegara, que me ayudara mi padre o que por lomenos me diera una explicacion de eso, jamaz me senti tan usada y tan sucia esto era lo peor que me pasaba en la vida despues de la muerte de mi madre, senti la puerta y libere mis lagrimas.

-Perdon- susurro mi padre besando mi hombro desnudo , me senti morir como se atrevia a pedir disculpas despues de lo que vivi , me violaron , me golpearon, me mordieron, me lamieron , me mataron en vida como puede decir eso

-Te odio- las palabras dichas por mi no le dolieron me agarro del brazo y me llevo a mi habitacion me acosto en mi cama y salio de el cuarto . Pense en todo , mi madre, mi padre , mi tio, mi primo , mi tia , mis primas, James y mi por ultimo mi padre todo era doloroso aun mas sin tener con quien llorar , acaso mi vida podria ser peor?...


	3. Sufrimientos

Sucia y usada haci me sentia por la mañana pase toda la noche en vela no pude dormir cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo miraba a el tocandome, besandome, mordiendome, lamiendome, matandome en vida siempre el ahi con su rostro sus ojos acusadores

-Isabella!- grito mi padre pero no hice caso cerre los ojos y espere a que se saliera de sus cavales para que me golpeara y matara en el camino

-Despierta!- grito nuevamente pero me quede en mi cama esperando el momento

-Isabella! ven inmediatamente- grito nuevamente y nuevamente y nuevamente me senti fallecer denuevo no hiba a salir esuche la puerta y cerrarse de un portazo cerre mis ojos pero me sacudio y me hice la dormida  
-Levantate!- grito en mi oido abri mis ojos muy fuerte y lo acecine con la mirada.

-O que me mataras, me violaras, me golpearas... ¡Pues matame ya nada puede dolerme!- le grite en su cara me tomo de las muñecas y me golpeo en mi rostro , me tomo el mismo y beso mi cara denuevo morir en mi

-Crees que no seria capaz perra!- grito en mi boca, asco puro asco senti denuevo pasaria se alejo de mi y grito

-Si no te levantas invito a James denuevo y esta vez con otro amigo más- dijo autoritario y ciertamente me dio mucho miedo asenti con el cabiz bajo y furiosa se supone que es mi padre que deve de protegerme pero no el no es haci me tiene un odio presente por mi y yo lo siento.

Hoy hice todo lo que me pidio mi padre sin desobedecer ninguna orden tocaron el timbre y fui a atender otra de mis pesadillas estaba parado ahi James... Todo lo malo regresa no?

-Hola guapa- dijo besando mis labios como si fueramos novios me dio asco y lo aleje

-No me toques- le dije golpeando su pecho con fuerza que no se de donde saque me tomo de las muñecas y me beso ferozmente

-No dijiste que volverias amigo! - dijo mi padre detras de nosotros me asuste mucho puede que quiera que hagamos un trio no?

-Si pero quede con gusto a poco ayer asique podrias dejarnos solos- comento James y me aleje de el trate de huir de sus manos pero me atraparon con facilidad

-Ok- dijo mi padre subiendo las escaleras y como supuse volvio a pasar , sus mismos besos, sus mismas mordidas, mis mismos gritos , mis chillidos , mi dolor, su misma brutalidad que siempre me mataba

-Admite que te gusto preciosa?- dijo James arriba de mi besando mi cuello aun mas

-Claro si, porsupuesto- conteste sarcasticamente el al darce cuenta bajo su boca a mis pechos y los mordio con brutalidad que llego a salir sangre

-Ah.. dejame!- le grite alejandolo de ahi bajo aun más y llego a mi sexo en el cual coloco su dedo y lo introdujo con dificultad

-Ah porfavor!- grite cuando entro con otro dedo

Sigo haci durante 2 largas horas las mismas de la otra vez y me dejo en el sofa me tape con mi camisa y la toalla que habia cerca .

-Perdon- dijo mi padre nuevamente pero ahora estaba dispuesta a contestarle

-Sabes no pidas perdon que me los meto por debajo , sabes lo que vivi aqui ayer y lo que volvi a vivir hoy me siento sucia , usada y por tu maldita culpa, no eres mi padre desde ahora no lo eres maldito inutil ojala mi madre no se hubiera quedado contigo estupido idiota TE ODIO!- le grite corriendo hacia mi habitacion me enserre y llore por horas y horas que se hicieron segundos para mi ¿Como puedo aguantar este dolor?...

Los dias pasaban y pasaban siempre estaba en casa esperando que llegara James y papá que nos dejaba solos y siempre la misma rutina , con su fuerza yo no tenia nada que hacer decidi salir de casa para poder pensar en la noche se me aria más facil claro...

Todas las noches no dormía bien, James se había vuelto prolongadamente dueño y señor de mi osea que el llamaba a mi padre y yo tenia que sufrir las concecuencias..


End file.
